beetlejuice new girlfriend
by skylovesanime
Summary: Lydia is gone and beetlejuice meets some one new will things get to out of hand read and find out. rated m for well you find out


**Chapter one : lets meet my babe**

Nikki pov

told was the first day I moved into my new house. I called the attic I was always into more creeper thing then most people. Started to unpacking all my boxes I had in my room since my bed and book case and decks was all set up. The first box was labeled "music" I took out my CD player and a Guns N Roses album. I put the CD into the CD player and turned up the volume. After that I started to unpack all my boxes ( there was only 4 boxes). I was on my last box when I herd someone whisper "nice ass babe". "who's there?" I said looking scared. A imaged came into my mirror of a man with blond hair and a black and white strip suite.

"Hello babes whats up" said the guy in the mirror.

"who are you?" I asked going over more to my mirror .

"I am well I cant say my name so I am going to spell it out for ya" he took out a pen and wrote beetlejuice.

"your name is beetlejuice" I asked .

"Yes that my name don't wear it out" beej said.

"Really beetlejuice" I laughed.

"yup" beej finished. One more time now just one more time now kid thought beetlejuice.

"Well then beetlejuice my name is Nikki and this is my room" I said with a grin.

Beej jumped out of the mirror.

"Nice room your not goth are you ?" beej asked.

"no not really I was goth but now I am not why?" I asked looking at him.

Because most people cant see me because I am dead and people that are goth or people who know and be leave about the dead can see me" said beej.

"your dead...omg! I can see dead people" I screamed.

"yea babe I guess you can " beej mumbled.]

"your kinda cute beej"i said blushing.

"Beej I like thanks niks"beej said.

"I like your nickname too"i said with a sweet grin. My favorite song came on the CD (rocket queen)

Beej pov

Nikki turned around and grabbed the box that was behind her. I had the best view of her plump ass oh god was she hot much more sexier then Lydia. She had sexy curves dark brown curly hair and gray eyes. I reached out and grabbed her ass she jumped and dropped books on the floor. "Beej you scarred me"niks said turning around . She looked up at me with her gray eyes and smiled at me. "Beej wanna be friends?" she asked. "Yea sure babes we can be friends or more then if you"i said.

Nikki looked up at me blushing. "More then?".

I looked down at her "yea more babes I have been watching you for years but I stopped because well you dont need to know but I love you" I said. "Okay then um don't know beej I never had a bf and I dont know what my mom would say if I had a dead bf 2" said Nikki.

"Babes you have nothing to worry about I wont hurt you plus you cant find any one sexy as me" I said with a lust full grin . "Maybe if I did this" I leaned my head down and kissed her with tongue we explored each other mouth warm wet and hot. We broke apart" beetlejuice god iam going to say yes to the more then friends part your so hot"Nikki said." ha ha that kiss always works I guess it the tongue"i said with a cheap grin.

I picked up Nikki and carried her to her queen size bed on the far end of the room. i got up off the bed and locked my room door and then jumped onto my bed. We shared a a long kiss and I put my long striped tongue in her mouth. She arched her back and wrapped her legs around my waist. I moved down and started to kiss her neck .

(knock knock)

"hey baby hows the unpacking " said Nikki's mom.

Nikki looked up at me "shit uhh get off me beej" she said in a mad whisper voice.

"its going wonderful mom you can come in later I need to do some more stuff so I am kinda busy" Nikki said sitting up on her bed.

"okay hun ill be up later with some food for you later" Nikki's mom said walking away.

I looked a Nikki " well that was close huh Niks"

"yea it was close haha" Nikki said giggling

**whats will happen next...**

**find out soon :B**

**btw the song is rocket queen by Guns N Roses **

**I don't own anything but Nikki **


End file.
